Project Summary Virus-host interactions in the nucleus have long been recognized as playing important roles in determining the course of viral infection. Families of viruses with genomes composed of RNA (e.g. retroviruses and influenza) or DNA (e.g. polyomaviruses, papillomaviruses, adenoviruses and herpesviruses) interact with many of the same host cell pathways. Each virus family has also evolved unique strategies to create a nuclear environment conducive to viral gene expression and productive replication. Investigators studying RNA and DNA viruses often attend separate meetings, and this separation has limited our appreciation of the commonalities in modes of action. This proposal requests funds to assist in partial support of a conference entitled ?Viral Manipulation of Nuclear Processes? that will bring together researchers who work on both RNA and DNA viruses to discuss areas of common interest. The conference is sponsored by the American Society for Microbiology (ASM) and will be held at the Double Tree by Hilton Hotel and Suites in the Historic District of Charleston, South Carolina (3-6 December, 2017). This meeting follows three highly successful previous conferences on this topic held in Charleston, SC (2008), in Santa Fe, NM (2011), and in Washington, DC (2014). Outstanding researchers have been invited as speakers, as well as Keynote speakers who will give general interest introductions to fundamental issues of protein structure and signaling in the nucleus. All other presentations will be chosen for oral talks or posters from submitted abstracts. In this way we will ensure that the forefront of research is presented and will encourage participation of younger researchers. The Organizing Committee consists of established leaders from different areas of virology. They will be responsible for selection of speakers from submitted abstracts and choosing recipients of travel awards. A concerted effort will be made at every stage of the conference planning and organization to ensure inclusion of women and minorities. We request funds to cover travel costs and accommodation of junior speakers and provide travel awards for young investigators. This meeting is designed to explore emerging and novel types of host-virus interactions. It will emphasize how viruses alter nuclear architecture, modulate expression of cellular transcripts, manipulate DNA replication and repair machinery, and have evolved strategies to overcome host innate immune surveillance mechanisms in the nucleus. These are significant areas in virology that will provide new insights into viral pathogenesis. Topics will be addressed in five sessions: 1) Viral Manipulation Interactions with Nuclear Architecture, 2) Viral Exploitation of Host Pathways, 3) Viruses and Cancer, 4) Chromatin and Gene Expression, and 5) Host Factors and Countermeasures. The conference will provide a forum for discussion of topical issues confronting virology, and will foster new interactions, particularly between junior and senior investigators working on different virus families. We anticipate that the topics presented will stimulate collaborations across virology and promote exciting new approaches to advance human health.